Heart 2
by SlyFoxX3
Summary: Sequel to Heart! Roxas, Demyx, and Namine are now part of the Organization XIII, but how will they cope? And when Sora's on edge waiting for his twin to return goes on a hunt in search for the three with Riku. SoRiku AkuRoku and Zemyx are main couples!
1. Water spirit's release

_**SlyFox: Welcome to the continuation of Heart called… *Sigh* True Home…**_

_**Roxas: What happened to your other stories?**_

_**Sora: Yah I thought we were going to have a break…**_

_**SlyFox: Yah, but… Writer's block… But my mind's spinning with ideas for this so…**_

_**Demyx: No break?**_

_**SlyFox: Yep ^^' … I own nothing!**_

* * *

**True Home**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Water spirit's release**

**Demyx's POV**

IX… That's the number now branded on my shoulder… No it's not a number; it's my name and being now… Roxas' says XIII, and Namine has none because she's seen only as a pet. It… It disgusts me! But… What other choice did we have?!

_Sigh_. But… Most of the people here are nice! Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Namine are no-brainers, but I did meet others! Saix-puppy, Xigbar, Luxord, and Marluxia! Then there's Larxene…

My own step-sister. I always knew she was up to no good… But Zexy's here… Why though…?

Speaking of Zexion… He's been avoiding me… Which **really** sucks… I don't think I've ever been this depressed. More so, Xemnas has been pushing Roxas, Namine, and I into learning our 'powers'. Do we even have 'powers'?

So basically from what I picked up I'm suppose to have the ability to control water. So every night I've been sitting here by the mini-lake… By myself…

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in!" I turned to see my step-sister, Larxene herself smirking at me. "And where's your lover boy? Oh! That's right! He can't even stand to **look** at you anymore." She let out a cruel laugh as I winced at her words. "You are **so** pathetic! You're not even aloud to leave the Mansion. Mom and Dad think you and Namine ran away. They're always crying… Over you and Namine…" Why'd she pause? "Heh, you should see them… Even more pathetic then you!"

An unknown anger roared inside of me. "Shut up!"

Larxene put her hands on her hips. "Oh~ Struck a nerve~ Tell me though Dem-Dem… How's it feel? Knowing the one you loved with your whole being, doesn't care anymore, and just left you?" She spat at my feet. "You're such a lost cause, that no one cares about!"

Tears ran down my face, and more anger boiled. "**Shut up**!" As I screamed water shot out at her, forming a giant water-filled bubble around her, drowning her… Drowning… Killing… But I'm not a murderer, I'm not even a fighter… I clenched my fist as my anger drained down. The bubble disappeared, and Larxene fell to the ground gasping.

I quickly closed my eyes and clenched my teeth together. "N-no…" I pulled at my hair. "This… This can't be h-happening…"

"Demyx…? W-what happened here?" Zexion?… No… H-he doesn't care anymore…

I felt more tears slip. "Go away…" I chocked out. _You don't care, so don't act like you do_…

I then felt his familiar hand on my shoulder, and I stiffened. "Demy-"

My eye's opened wide. "Don't touch me!" I heard the water rise, as I slapped Zexion's hand away. "Just-just!… Stay away… Please… I-I can't take this…" I felt the water calmly wrap around me, this time a hallowed-out bubble. The water… The water's safe… Water's the only thing I can really trust… I slowly closed my eyes again.

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

W-what? Demyx yelled at me?…

"H-he's crazy!" I looked to Larxene, who looked like a drowned rat. That's a good look on her. She started running to the Mansion. Probably to go cry to Marluxia about her hair.

I then turned back to the water-surrounded Demyx… Is… Is he crying?… Dem… I reached out to him, trying to get to him. But the water stopped me. I pulled my hand back immediately. It was moving so fast, it hurt and made my hand an angry red.

But I have to get to Demyx! I pushed my hand through again… Shit… It burns… But I can't stop!

Now my whole arm's in. Just… A little more. I launched forward, and grabbed his hand. "De-Demyx!"

"H-huh!" His eyes snapped open, the bubble fell, and I carefully pulled/caught Demyx in my arms. He stiffened in my arms. "Zexi-"

"Shhh…" I hugged him tighter. "I got you now Demyx…"

It was awhile before I felt him hug me back. Soon after however, his head found my shoulder, a moment later I felt both his body shake and tears hit my shoulder.

"Demyx?" I asked in a shushed calm voice. "What's wrong?"

"You… Y-you don't like… Me anymore… O-or care!"

I… Don't care? W-what!? "W-where's you ever get that idea Demyx?" I do care. I do. I do. **I do**!

"Y-you've been ignoring me…" Oh… "And Larxene said-"

**What**!? "Demyx you can't possibly believe her!" He went slack in my arms. Why'd I yell at him? I'm so stupid! I sighed. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to yell… But… I do care Demyx, and I still feel the same about you know as I did then."

"B-but… You've been avoiding me… And never looked my way ever since I got here… P-please Zex… T-tell me the truth!"

Cat's out of the bag… I sighed and pushed him to arm length. "Do you really want the truth?" He nodded strongly, tears in his eyes but not spilling over anymore. "I'm feeling so many things. Anger, sadness, depression, and a little… Happiness…? I'm angry because I couldn't stop you from selling yourself. Sadness because you're stuck here. Depression because you're here against your will. And… Happiness because I get to see you here… With me…" Demyx just blinked. I sighed and brought my hands to my sides. "Sorry, that was probably weird… I-" Demyx covered my mouth with his in seconds. So… He's not angry?… I closed my eyes and kissed back… It was slow, passionate, and not rushed…

We slowly pulled back and Demyx smiled. "Thank you Zexy!"

I blushed, and fake coughed looking away. "R-right… So… Let's go inside…?" Demyx took my hand and happily lead me inside.


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2: Missing**

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I was once again awakened by my lovers pacing back and forth. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Sora~ What's the matter now babe?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist, dragging him to me; he gave me a peck then pushed me away to continue his pacing. "Sor-"

"Roxas still isn't back. It's been two days. Two days Ri! I'm worried…" I saw him start shacking. "C-Cloud and Leon just left to look again, but…"

Two days?… Axel would've returned Roxas by now… I swung my feet off the bed. "Sora you need to eat."

"But Rik-"

"And you need to hurry so we can go track Roxas." I finished, cutting him off as I quickly put on my shoes.

For the first time in two days Sora smiled brightly at me. "Okay." He walked over to me and bit into my neck, drinking. I couldn't help but be proud. He doesn't flinch anymore; he's getting use to feeding.

Once he got his fill he pulled away, and quickly went to put his shoes on and grabbed a coat. With that we left down the street to the park, my nose in the air, trying to pick up Roxas' sent or even Demyx's…

Sora fidgeted hands in his pockets. "Anything Riku?" He asked after a while.

I shook my head. "No they haven't been here or around here for a while. The strongest is Demyx's and its barley visible…" I looked to my brunette angel who had his head down trying to cover his tears, but because of our bound I know he's crying. I bit my lip… Think Riku think… "Maybe… We should check the school?"

"B-but they haven't **been** there or Cloud would know… Riku… Should we give up? I don't want to but… If there was anything Cloud and Leon would have found it." He said darkly, and I flinch hearing his tone. No, no, no this isn't Sora!

"Sora." I said sternly and grabbed his shoulders. "We're not giving up."

"But Ri-"

"**No** **Sora**. We **will** find your brother. Or I'll **tare** this city apart looking!" I said tightening my hold.

Sora looked at me and gave a weak smile. "Thank you Riku."

I kissed his forehead. "Of course Sky. Anything for my mate."

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

My ears are ringing… Who's talking about me? I hope it's not Sora… I don't want him to realize I'm gone, because then he'll try and find me. And if anyone manages to find me they'll try to take me back, and be met with a fate either similar or worse then mine…

"Roxas?"

Huh? Oh! Right! "Yes, Namine?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes… Now what where you trying to tell me?"

She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I was trying to show you something actually…" She said tempted.

It was then I noticed her sketch pad. I stared at it awhile, why's she hugging it so dear, she's never done that before… I noted. "What is it Namine?"

"Well…" She carefully opened the sketchbook and carefully turned each page. "This…" She turned her sketch pad to me. "This is a non-existing butterfly, right?" I looked to the pad. It was a butterfly with lacy wings, on the wings was a beach painted carefully, and small spot holes.

"No I don't think it is…? I don't really know… If there was I'm sure they'd be popular… Why are you asking?"

She bit her lip and walked to a desk and picked up something covered by a cloth. "Well there used to be two on there… That one has the beach by day and the other night."

I leaned forward looking at the cloth, covering whatever objects beneath it. "What happened to the other one? You erase it?"

She shook her head. "No… It came off the paper."

"It… Came off?"

"Well… Flew off…"

"Flew Nam that makes no sense…"

"Yes. Well… Here it is…" She yanked the cloth off to show a glass high-round lid, like the one that had held the rose in Beauty and the Beast, a movie Sora was obsessed with… Inside it though was a butterfly like the other, but the beach at night… Just like Namine said she drew… Just like she drew! I jumped back a little.

"What the- How?!"

She shook her head. "I don't know either… Maybe this is the power Xemnas said I had?"

I looked closer at the butterfly. "Maybe…" I mumbled.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

"God damn it! Roxas when I find you you're **so** dead!" I flinched as Leon yelled after killing another Vampire.

We'd been hunting down every monster to see if they've seen Roxas… No luck, and Leon's getting pissed. At first we left the Monster's alone, hoping for some form of trust so they'd tell, but a pissed Leon isn't a friendly one… "Leon! Don't say that! We don't even know if he went by will or was forced! And calm down!"

He turned to glare at me. "What?!"

Two can play at this game. I glared back. "I said to calm your shit, or no sex for a month."

He flinched. Leon: 0, Cloud: 1. "W-what?"

I snorted and turned away. "Tch. You heard me." I walked on, and he fallowed.

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried 'bout him…"

I couldn't help but smile; I turned to him and kissed him. "I know…" I turned back around. "Okay… We checked Vampire's, Oct's, and Vee's… Zexion's the only Hex I've ever seen in this part of the world and we can't find him… Do you even want to try Siren's?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"No, those assholes would rather die then talk without getting sex." I noticed his fingers go back to touch his sword. "But if it comes down to it we will…"

I chuckled lightly. "Then Neko's are the only one's left."

"Good, they're nice for the most part and we won't have to fight."

"Awe are you getting tired~" I teased.

He glared. "Oh I'm sorry did you want to carry and fight with a giant sword/gun!"

I gulped. "N-no thank you."


	3. Turn for better or worse?

_**SlyFox: Hey guy's here for another warning so how this works is that there's Smut, but I'll put where it starts and ends. This way if you don't want to read that you don't have too, and you'll still get the story advances! Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Turn for better or worse?**

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

Ugh. I feel grubby… I hosted myself up on my elbows only to realize something around my waist pinning me down. What is it?… I looked down and my heart skipped a beat. I-is that Demyx's h-hand? I fallowed it to its host's body. Yep that's Demyx… And he's naked… And I'm naked… We're naked… My heart completely stops. _**What the fuck**_!

I felt my head ache… Oh wait that's right…

* * *

_**(Earlier)**_

"Zexion are you done?" Demyx asked from my bed.

I chuckled lightly. "Yes Demyx I'm almost done. I just need to finish this so I can give it to Vexen, so the substitute has something to give the class to do." I said.

However, this proved not to be true. It ended up being half an hour or so, and by the time I finished poor Demyx had fallen asleep. He has been staying by that damn pound all last night!… But he thinks I didn't notice… I did it's just I had to write a long letter to the school explaining why their new teacher couldn't be there for a long leave…

I walked over to Demyx. He looks so cute… I couldn't help but lean down and kiss his lips softly. I jumped when I pulled away and noticed his eyes open. I was about to leave Demyx's personal space, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down.

_**(SMUT STARTS HERE!)**_

I gulped. "Oh no you don't Zex~" He pulled me down farther till our lips met. "I _know_ you can do better then that~" Again he pulled me down. Our little make-out session went on for awhile. Until finally we pulled apart both of us panting. I was now in his lap both my legs on either side of him, straddling him… "Zexion…" He bit his lip. "I… Can we…" It was then I noticed his hard-on showing through his coat as I'm sure mine was…

I nodded and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. _I have __**no**__ clue what I'm doing_… _I guess instincts will have to take over_… I then moved down to his neck, where I sucked until there was a mark then licked it as an apology. Not that I need to apologies judging by his please for more. I carefully took off his coat. I kissed his chest the let him sit up a little enough to push it off. He did the same to me till I was wearing nothing…

I then played with his nipples one with my hand and the other with my mouth. After awhile I made a trail down his body… Heh… He sounds better then his Sitar… I then carefully slid his pants off. That's when Demyx wrapped his hands around my back edging me on. I then pulled his boxers off, his member erect… What now?… Oh… I took his length in my hand. I think Axel told me about this before… Something about a blowjob being the best feeling ever… I breathed in deeply… Here goes nothing…

I carefully took him into my mouth. "F-fuck Zexion~" I couldn't help but smirk, happy to be giving Demyx a great feeling. I kept going until he pulled me back by my hair.

"Hey, Demyx why'd you-"

"If you keep going I'll be done." He said panting, cheeks red, sweat going down his face, and his mullet slightly aloof. "J-just do it…"

I gulped. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "R-right now?…" Another nod. "O-okay." I gulped and positioned myself, and pushed him.

"OW!" Oh shit he's in pain! Um… Think Zexion think!… Pain relief! I cast a spell to make the pain numb.

"Y-you okay Dem?"

He panted and nodded. "I- I'm fine… Please… Just move…" He said.

I nodded and did as he said… It felt good… We kept going for a while until we both reached climax and…

_**(END OF SMUT)**_

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

We… fell asleep… I blushed at the memory.

"Awe~ Is that blush for me?" I jumped and looked over to Demyx who was smirking.

I laughed lightly, messed up his mullet more, and kissed him. "Who else would it be for dork?"

* * *

**Marluxia's POV**

It's times like this I question _why_ I'm Larxene's friend… She's been crying for **hours**! I sighed. "It's okay Larxene sweetie! I swear I can fix your hair darling! This is my specialty."

She finally stopped her ranting, raving, and crying. "I thought growing flower's was… Isn't that what a Garden Nymph does?"

I sighed. "Yes, but I'm not a normal Garden Nymph." I flipped my hair. "I got style sweetie." I finished picking up strands of her hair. "Now if I may ask _why_ is your hair like this." It will take for-ever!

She huffed. "Demyx's water powers kicked in."

I chuckled. "So he _does_ have some!" Larxene growled, and I sighed. "Lar-Lar Sweetie. Why don't you like Dem?"

"**BECAUSE HE'S AN ATTENTION WHORE! EXPESSIALLY AT HOME!**" OW! Ringing ears!

"Okay, okay… Done!" I handed her a mirror and she gasped.

"It's perfect Mar-Mar! Thank you!"

I smiled. "No problem."

She stood to leave. "Well sorry to cut it short but I got to get home. Bye~"

"Bye." I waved weakly but once she was out and shut the door I collapsed onto my bed… Demyx an attention whore? Does he even **know** how rare he is?… I sigh. "Not like it matters he's with Zexion obviously…" I turn onto my side, and smiled lightly. "It'd be amazing though… It's not everyday a Water Nymph male is capable of getting pregnant… Heh, guess my dreams to be a dad will have to wait." I yawned and fell into sleep…


	4. Black Kitty Cat

**Chapter 4:**

**Black Kitty Cat**

* * *

**Xion's POV**

"_And then my master-" _I hang my head down as I walk past the other Neko's who all have Masters and a home. And with me being a stray and all… I'm a bit jealous…

I let out a sigh and jumped onto a fence. Being careful on the placing of my paws. As I'm walking in my own thoughts two men walk up to me. I look at them carefully. "_Hunters…?_" I asked not that they'd understand, no to them I just let out a meow…

The blonde of the two smiled at me. "You're a Neko, aren't you? Can you talk to us? We really need help…"

I cock my head before jumping into the air. A familiar glow and warmth fills me as I turn to my human form. I sit on the fence legs dangled over and arms crossed on my chest. My tail wrapped around my hips and my ears twitched. "What do you humans need?"

The blonde smiled brilliantly, and turned to the brunette. "I told you friendliness works." My ear flicker and so does my tail in amusement. He then turns his attention back to me. "We were wondering if you've seen two blondes running around together, maybe a bluenette and/or redhead with them."

I thought on this for a while… "No I don't think so…" I look back to them, the blonde sad and the brunette angry. "Why are you looking for them?" I ask stroking my tail to untangle some of it.

The brunette stepped forward and growled. "Because I was in charge of one of the two and the other's his friend who parents are worried sick." He shook his head. "Look… Can you help us or not…"

My ear flickered again. "Xion."

"Xion. We've asked all the other creatures here…"

Ah. There's a hint of desperation in his voice… I sigh. "I'll ask some of my friends and we'll help you search…"

"I didn-"

The blonde covers his mouth. "Thank you Xion."

I smile and nodded. "You're welcome… Um…"

"I'm Cloud and my friend here is Leon."

"And the people we're looking for?" I asked.

"Roxas, Demyx, and possibly Namine, a sweet blond girl."

"Okay give me a second…" I turned and made my hands into a 'microphone'. "_Yuffie, Hayner, Pence, Olette, get over here!_"

Just seconds after I called the three were in front of us. Where's Yuffie? I looked up. Oh duh… "_Yuffie! Get down from there you'll hurt yourself!_"

Yuffie also now in human form jumped 'ninja style' form the tree above. "I am ninja Yuffie, hunters beware!"

I saw Leon growl and go for his weapon that, thankfully, Cloud had taken away.

"Yuffie." I warn. Her ears and tail go down then she transforms into a cat and goes to sit with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I cleared my throat. "_Okay, now. I called you here because these two humans need help. We're on the search for two to three people. Roxas, Demyx, and maybe a girl named Namine._" I stopped and waited for any questions.

Hayner was the first to say anything. "_Do we have any senses to go by?_"

Ohhh… Good question… I turn back to the two humans. "Do you have any scent's we can work off of?"

Cloud bit his lip. "No… Well at the house…"

"Well then let's go get them." I said quickly transforming back into a cat. Leon obviously didn't like the idea, but led us anyways.

* * *

**Later**

**Leon's POV**

I opened the front door, and let Cloud fallowed the four cats behind enter before closing the door. I rubbed my head and sighed. "Sora we're back!" Nothing… Nothing? I looked out the window, then to a clock. It's night out and it's midnight. He should be up… Is Riku even watching him?! I growled.

I then went up stairs. Cloud's in Roxas' room trying to find something the four Neko's can use. I knock on Sora's door. Nothing… "Sora?" Nothing. "Sora!" Still nothing! I growled again, and broke the door down… Literally… Once I opened the door and looked in I stopped.

"Leon?" I hear Cloud ask from Roxas' Room. I can't reply. "Leon?" I can't move. I hear shuffling in the room next me. "Leon?!" He says louder then stops once he's next to me. He looked around too, and stopped. "Oh Leon…" He said sympathetically, and hugged me.

Sora's room is empty. No Sora. No Riku. Nothing… In less then three days I lost both of my nephews… I feel… Broken…

"What happened?" Xion's soft voice brought me out of this.

I let out a growl and pushed Cloud aside. I went further into the room. "We're adding another person to that list." I said through gritted teeth. **I swear if the no good Vampire's behind this I'll **_**gut**_** him!**


	5. Getting back to basics

**Chapter 5:**

**Getting back to basics**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

We've been searching all night. It's almost sunrise now I think, and Riku and I have checked everywhere… Well everywhere except one place… "Um… Riku?"

He stops he's concentration of trying to find Roxas, Demyx, or Namine's scents, he then looks to me. "What is it Sora?" He ask coming over to me.

"Um… Well we've been everywhere except the street the Mansion's on… Should we check there?" I asked.

Riku let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah we probably should, even if I don't want to… We'll search around there tomorrow, it's almost sunrise now so we should head home…" He said and held out his hand.

Why doesn't he want to go around the Mansion anymore? _"Either way you'll have to protect Sora from Xemnas…"_ Axel's voice echoed from before. Xemnas?...

I hear Riku let a slight chuckle out. "What are you thinking about So?"

I shake my head and smile best I could at him. "Nothing Riku. I'm just… excited to look again tomorrow…" I took his offered hand.

He squeezed it reassuringly. "He'll be fine. We'll find him Sky."

This made a real smile meet my face. "I know." I leaned on him as we walked. "I trust you."

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I sighed as I used a rock to sharpen my Buster Sword. I haven't held this thing in _years_. I haven't had too, I reminded myself. Leon's been fighting for me, all I've had to do was 'sniff out' the Monsters… Either way Leon's redoing the angel inscriptions on his Gunblade, something we haven't used in years too. Angel inscriptions are used to take down big enemies or easily slice through the weakens…

Anyways

, we're sitting in the living room doing all this with five Neko's present. Why? Because Sora's gone missing along with his cousin Roxas. Leon thinks Riku, Axel, and Zexion are behind not only the twin's disappearances but also Demyx and his sister Namine. As for me… I'm not sure… Leon might be right, but he _could_ also be wrong. There are many possibilities! Like Sora's vanishing for example. **Both** he and Riku are gone, they're both Vampire's, and its possible Riku took Sora out for his first feeding. I tried to tell Leon, but he ignored me tossed me my Buster Sword and told me to sharpen and ready it.

I sigh once again as I bend down to pick up a chiseled to renew my marking. Just as I was about to star the first word two Monster senses approached. I calmly set the chiseled down and tried to silently get Leon's attention. It didn't work, he's too far off in his own world, so I brace me Buster Sword's handle. My hands shakiness reminding me how out of practice I am. _Got to calm myself_, _relax Cloud and focus_. I took and deep breath, closed my eyes, and focused on the two approaching ora's… Vampire's…

I got up and approached the windows… Sora and Riku?… It takes a while but soon two figures step into the street lamps light. I smiled, "they're back."

"Huh?" Xion came up behind me. "Who's back?" She asked looking out too.

"Sora and Riku."

That seemed to get Leon's attention as he came to the window. After just standing there for a little bit he went to the door and stepped outside. "**Sora**! **Where the hell have you _been_**!" I flinched. Times like this I feel really bad for that kid…

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

It's now six in the morning. I could be in bed still snuggling next to Zexion, but **noooo**! Where am I? In the fucking bathroom, on the cold ass tile, puking into the fucking toilet! **So not how I wanted to spend my fucking time**!

Okay Demyx calm down… Maybe some water and crackers would help? I wonder if there are any in the kitchen. I flush the toilet and carefully open and close the bathroom door and stepping into Zexion's room. Good. He's still sleeping. I smile at his sleeping figure and put on my pants and polo from yesterday. I then quietly left the room. Just because I'm suffering doesn't mean he has too…

I reached the kitchen and got a glass of water, then started my quest to find some crackers. I say quest because I haven't been in the kitchen. Every time I tried to enter Xaldin would throw something at me and yell 'stay the fuck out of my domain or I'll gut you'. I shivered still at the thought. Good thing he wasn't here. I opened a cabinet to start my search.

"Demyx?"

I jumped at the sudden voice. Ow! I hit my head… I turned to see who it was rubbing my head. I smiled lazily at the pink haired boy I now consider my friend. "Hi Marluxia. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I'm always up at this time to water my plants." He raised a watering can in his hand to prove his point. "My darlings need to be watered before it gets too hot… Anyways…" He shakes his head slightly. "The better question here is why are **you** up this early?" He then tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay Dem?"

I nervously laughed him off. "Y-yah…"

He crossed his arms and glared slightly at me. "No really Dem. Why are you up? And don't bother lying you're a bad liar."

Dang it… I sighed. "Fine, but it's gross…" He gave me a 'go on' look. "I don't know why but I woke up earlier puking, and I'm in here looking for some crackers…"

He looked concerned, put his watering can down, and came closer to me. "Demyx… Did you have s-" He suddenly stopped. "Oh god, you did!"

I jumped. "I-I did what?!"

He just stood there concern still on his face. "You had sex last night, didn't you?"

I blushed. "H-how?"

He came closer and pocked my nose. "You reek of it."

"I-"

"So who's the lucky person?" He asked subjectively.

"Marluxia that's none of your-"

"Hmmm…. I'm gonna guess Zexion." I felt myself blush, he let out a faint chuckle. "Knew it…" He then looked at me seriously. "Was it protected?"

I felt my blush increase again. "It's none of-"

"Demyx!" He raised his voice putting his hands on my shoulders. "This is serious, you **need** to answer me!" He shakes me slightly.

I looked away and gulped. "N-no…"

He let go, and went over to a shelf, I opened my mouth to ask him something, anything, but he quickly turned around and put a package of crackers in my hand and my glass of water in my other. He then ushered me up stairs. "You are to eat only a few crackers and get some more sleep. Later Zexion has a mission so at that time I want you to find me, okay?" Before I could answer I was back at Zexion's door and Marluxia was leaving. "And stay hydrated!" He called after me… That was… Weird.

I shrugged and walked threw the door to see Zexion sitting up. He looked up at me worryingly. "Demyx. What happened? Why'd you leave?"

I smiled and went to the bed setting the crackers and glass of water down on the bed side table. "I went to get these," I gestured to the objects. "I felt a little sick earlier, but I feel better now." I said, and it was true, once I saw him my sick feeling went away.

He smiled and kissed me before pulling me onto the bed and snuggling me.


	6. What?

**Chapter 6:**

**What?!**

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I let out a faint laugh as Zexion searched for his Lexicon. Which I had hidden. (**AN: It's in his hand behind his back -_- **) Even though the slip was quiet Zexion seemed to have noticed. He turned to me and sighed. "Demyx where is it?"

I smiled innocently. "Where's what Zexion?"

He came over to me. "My Lexicon." He put a hand on my chest. "I know that you know where it is. Now tell me before I just summon it myself."

My smile widened. "Why don't you?"

Now Zexion smiled at me. "Because I've already figured out where it is…" He leaned in. "But getting it this way seems more… rewording." And with that I felt his soft lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. When he pulled away he quickly jumped out of my grasp Lexicon now in his hand.

"Awe." I pouted. "That's no fun Zexion!"

He smiled to me and zipped up his coat, one of Xemnas' 'improvements for missions', and then turned his full attention to me. "I'm sorry _dear_ but if I don't get moving now I won't be back for a week." He cupped my face with an empty hand. "And I don't want to leave that long, since you've showed me you like my attention."

I giggled. "Of course I do." I grabbed the hand that was cupping my hand, and moved it to kiss it. "Be back as soon as you can or I might trigger another water-thingy I can't control."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Of course Demyx. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"I love you and I'll miss you."

"I love you too Demyx, goodbye." And with that he opened one of those creepy portal things and was gone.

I sighed and laid back. Ow. I feel this weird cramp in my stomach. "Ugh. What's wrong with me?" I asked to no one in particular. I was about to go to sleep when I remembered what Marluxia told me. _"Later Zexion has a mission so at that time I want you to find me, okay?" _I sighed and pushed myself up. Better go see what he wants…

First place I went was the garden because he's always there. And I was right the pink-haired man was looking over his roses at the moment. Maybe I should leave?

"Hello Demyx." He said not turning around.

I jumped. "H-how?"

Now he turned to me and smiled. "My roses told me. I bet your water could do the same…" He trailed off.

I fidgeted a little. "W-why'd you want to see me?"

"Hmm?" He shacked his head. "Oh yes." He came up and grabbed my arm and started dragging me back inside. "I'm taking you to get a check up from Vexen."

I felt myself pale. "W-what? Why!?" Vexen scared me when he was a teacher. When he **couldn**'**t** hurt me because it was law. Now no law could save me. "I don't want to go!" I shouted and flared my legs and arms. I managed to escape Marluxia's grip, but he just stepped towards me again. Then I felt water surrounded my feet and started going up to try and protect me again.

Marluxia growled. "Oh no you don't!" I noticed his flowers approaching me, and next thing I knew my water was gone and I was now surrounded by rose petals. "Demyx calm down! I'm trying to help you!" I found my self un able to speak… He floated me behind him and into Vexen's lab. He set me down on what seemed like a doctor's bench, and I shivered at the coolness.

That was nothing compared to the chill that surrounded when Vexen entered. I tried to move but found I still couldn't… "This better be important Number XI! I had to call in because of you!"

Marluxia smirked. "I'll make it up to you later Vex~"

Vexen looked disgusted. "Please **don**'**t**." He turned to me. "So what's wrong with him?"

The smirk's gone and replaced with seriousness. "He's a Nymph."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm well aware."

"He had unprotected sex and he's a 'rarity'."

Vexen's eye's widened. "I… I see…" What? He looked me over. "Why's he not moving?"

Marluxia looked at me apologetic. "He wouldn't come willingly so I'm controlling him with the pollen he breathed in…"

Vexen sighed. "That won't be needed…" I felt my wrist freeze to the table. Fuck cold! "You can let go now." Marluxia nodded and I was suddenly able to move.

I glared at both of them and pulled at my wrist. "What the hell?! Let me go?!"

Marluxia shook his head. "This is for your own good… And Zexion's." Zexion? That seemed to make me calm down, and now I knew I was willing to do this, if only for Zexion.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

I sighed out of boredom. Here's to my second day alone, why did Axel have to have a mission? More importantly, **why couldn**'**t I go with him**?! I decided to leave Namine alone because she's practicing and Demyx… He got dragged somewhere…

I gasped as I felt two arms wrap around me. I was ready to punch this creep off until- "Did you miss me Roxy?" -Was whispered into my ear.

I felt a blush spread. "A-Axel?"

I heard a chuckle then was spined around. "The one and only babe." He smirked. "So are you gonna answer my question or not?"

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Of course I did." I leaned up then, when he thought I was gonna kiss him, pushed away and lightly hit his shoulder. "I missed my punching bag."

He laughed and took me into a choke-hold lovingly and rubbed my hair. "I do more for you then a punching bag could **ever** do."

I pried at his arm until I was released. "Like what?" I challenged.

"Like drive you into the mattress and make you moan until you c-" I covered his mouth.

"Don't say that out loud!" He licked my hand and I pulled it away. "Eww. That's gross!"

"That's love." He laughed.

I whipped my wet hand on his jacket. "Well then you can have this kind of love back."

He fake pouted. "Awe. Roxas. I-I'm hurt!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, and then I leaned up and gave his cheek a peck. "Better?"

He smirked. "It's a start." He put a hand on my back. "Next we should-"

"**WHAT**?!" Me and Axel both jumped at that.

Axel looked to where it came from. "Was that-?"

"Demyx!" I shouted already running to where the shout came from. I heard Axel right behind me. It sounds like it came form… I stopped at the door. Vexen's…

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

"No I can't be- that's impo- boys can't- you're lying!" I shouted… I… Can't think…

Marluxia put a hand on my back. "Now Demyx you're a 'rarity' of Nymphs. Meaning that no matter your gender you can conceive."

I looked at him wide-eyed. "W-what about you!?"

He sighed. "I wish… I'm a normal Nymph meaning I can't conceive."

I'm shaking. "W-what will I tell Zexion?!"

He rubbed his hand up and down my back. "That's up to you… But he deserves to know…"

"No."

"What?"

I glared. "No." I said stubbornly. He looked confused and so am I. I have no clue what I'm saying…

"Demyx! Are you okay!?" Roxas? I looked up and see Axel and Roxas at the now open door. Wait… Open door.

I immediately ran, I didn't even realize whenever Vexen un froze my hands. It didn't matter. I ran up to Zexion and my room and hid under the comers.

This isn't happening… I can't be…

…Pregnant…


	7. Not one of us

**Chapter 7:**

**Not one of us**

**Roxas' POV**

After Demyx rushed by me I felt myself blinking at where he used to be… The fact he's running means something happened. I growled, and glared to Marluxia. "**Marluxia**!"

I see Vexen flinch as Marluxia just flipped his hair, looking indifferent. "What Number XIII?"

I clenched my fist. "What the _hell_ did you do to Demyx!?"

"Nothing that wasn't for his own good." He said crossing his legs and arms.

"And what would that be?!"

"Tch." He stood and flipped his hair. "I don't have to answer to you **I'm** your superior. Now-" He moved past me and Axel silently. "-if you'll excuse me… I have a mission."

I quickly turned to grab his coat. "Now wait a-" My hand met air. God damn portals! "Come back coward!"

"Roxas calm down." I heard Axel call.

"Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down?! I-" I turned to see Axel, Vexen's coat collar in his hand.

"Both Vexen and Marluxia did this. That's ovisous. And though Marluxia left-" He lifted Vexen by his collar. "- Vexen's still here. Now…" He truned to glar at his captive. "What. Did. You. Two. Do?" God I love him when he's like this…

**Zexion's POV**

I sighed as I watched my own breath infrount of me. I was told to find 'Monster's Ink.' And instead I'm in a fucking **blizzard**! Damn Vexen probably got the wrong cordinates… AGAIN! Once could be a mistake but _twice_! Really!

**Marluxia's POV**

I couldn't help, but let out a faint laugh watching Zexion wonder through the blizzard. He's suppose to be smart… Wonder when he'll realize this is a fake mission? Either way I'm just gonna fallow him for a while, give time for Demyx to cope, and then later I'll 'take over' for him on this mission.

**Axel's POV**

"We ran test- and Demyx- he's- well- pregnant." Vexen said quickly. "Now let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

I dropped him with shock. Pregnant? But then he's a- "Special… Demyx is a special!?" I yelled down to Vexen who flinched.

"That… That's impossible!" I turned to see Roxas glaring. "He's a boy!… And what the hell's a 'special'?!"

I sighed. "I didn't want to beleave it but… I think Xemnas was correct, about you three. Or atleast Demyx and Namine. Their souls have embraced what they really are, you however…" I went up and hugged him. "I hope he was wrong about you… One of us shouldn't be here…"

"A-Axel?"

I kissed him then grabbed his arm. "Now let's go get Dem."


	8. Are you sure?

**Chapter 8:**

**Are you sure?**

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

Why? Why? Why? **Why**?! I kept thinking tears in my eyes. I'm not suppose to be pregnant I'm a **male**! I shacked… Even if me and Zexion where able to escape this place would my parents accept me?… Would Zexion even accept me after he finds this out!? I… I can't tell him… I won't!… There's a knock at the door… "Go away Marluxia!"

"We're not flower-boy."

"It's Roxas and Axel, Dem. Please let us in…"

Axel and Roxas? I sniffed and whipped my tears. "C-come in…" I called weakly…

Roxas was the first one in, running over and hugging me… To try and calm me?… Either way it made me break down again. "Shhh…" Roxas cooed rubbing my back as I buried my head into his chest. "It's okay Demyx… I- **we** are here for you…"

I looked up. "Y-yo-?" I couldn't get the question past my chocked sobs.

"Yes we know." Axel answered now coming to sit next to us and rubbed my back as Roxas just held me closer. "We **made** Vexen tell us, I doubt he'll tell anyone else after me threatening him…"

Threatening him? "W-why?"

Axel smiled sadly. "Because other's finding out should be up to you…"

"And we're sorry for invading that privacy but we saw you and we were worried for you. Please forgive us?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Roxas barley loosening his grip around my waist as Axel sat back giving me room. "Y-yeah… I-I guess it'll be better having someone there for me…"

Axel perked up. "Isn't Zexion?"

I whined then busted out crying.

"W-whoa!" Roxas said cupping my face. "C-come on Dem, what's with the tears?"

"H-he doesn't know! And… And I don't want him too!" I whaled.

Axel jumped up first. "What?!"

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I saw Demyx flinch and felt bad, but damn it how could you not tell your lover something as important as this! "Axel." Roxas hissed. Yep, diffidently feel bad…

I sighed. "Sorry, sorry, it's just… Demyx… How can he _not_ know?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

His tears slowed down a little as he once again wiped them away. "Well _**I**_ barley found out… I don't think he knows either that I'm a '_rarity_', as Marluxia put it; if he did I'm sure he would have taken precautions… He _is _smart…" He smiled. Wow, mood swings much?

I pinched the bridge of my brow. "Okay, okay I get it. But _are_ you going to?"

"I-I don't know!" Yep, mood swings…

Roxas sweat-dropped. "Well… In any case… It's up to you…" What?! Hell no! He has to tell him! They. Are. Lovers. For the love of- **Am I the only one that** **thinks like this**!? FUCK!

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

**Zexion's POV**

When I get back I'm skinning Vexen! I'm out here _freezing_ when I could be warm in Demyx's arms! I reached the top of the mountain I'd been treading, and jumped seeing I wasn't alone. Standing at the top looking over the side was the pink haired Garden Nymph, our _Graceful Assassin_.

To say I was angry would be an understatement. "Marluxia what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Hmm?…" He turned to me. "Is that anyway to talk to the person that's gonna save you from this Mission?"

I growled. "Save me?"

He hummed. "Yes in a sense."

"Why?"

He flipped his hair. "Because your lover-boy needs you right about now, sweetie." He answered and my eyes widened. I just stood there for a while and he sighed impatiently. "Go! I'll talk to these Monsters for you… Besides you've been going the wrong way…"

"Right…" I said as I opened up a portal. Normally I wouldn't listen to anyone when on a mission, but… If there's a chance Demyx needs me… Then I'll be there…

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

Poor Demyx… H-he's shaking… "Hey what's wrong?" I asked as gently as I could, which isn't good, I'm not Sora damn it! He usually does the comforting.

"What am I gonna do?"

Huh? "What do you mean Dem?"

"What if my family doesn't accept me if we ever get out of here? Mom, dad, Namine, what'll they say? What if Zexion l-le-leaves me?!"

I felt Axel shift. "He'll accept you and the kid if he really loves you!" He yelled.

"**Axel**." I warned.

"B-but!" Demyx chocks out again. "E-even if he does…" He trailed off.

"What Dem?" I asked gently.

"…I don't want to raise a kid _here_…" He said softly. Understandable I thought.

Just as I opened my mouth to try and comfort him a soft _click_ of a foot step was heard and Zexion stepped in. Looked from Axel to me then fixed his gaze on Demyx. "Demyx." He said softly and walked over. I gently helped transfer Demyx from my embrace to his. He immediately started to coat him.

I looked to Axel and he nodded, and we quietly walked out and I closed the door gently. As I turned around Axel took me into his arms. "Axel?" I questioned looking up at him.

He quickly kissed me. "Roxas?" I hummed a 'yes'. "If something important like what Dem's going through, promise me you'll tell me." He said seriously.

I just stared up in bewilderment for a while, and then smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

"Shhh… I'm here love… No need to cry…" I kept coating slowly rubbing his back and patting his head gently. Though I'm dying with questions… I can wait… After a few moments his tears and sobs stopped. I smiled gently and leaned back. I wiped away a stray tear gently with my thumb. "Now come on Demyx. What's gone and got you all upset?" I said in a hushed tone.

He looked away and shook his head 'no'.

"No?" I questioned. "Come on Demyx you can tell me…"

"Y-you'll hate me…" …Hate him?…

I blinked and frowned. "Hate you? Never!" I said slightly angry that, whatever the hell has him thinking like this is hurting our trust bond! "Demyx look at me." I said grabbing his face and turning it to mine. "I. Will. **Never**. _Hate_. You… Ever!" I said slowly so he'd remember it. "Understand?" He nodded slowly. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Now please Demyx what's the matter? I want to know what's troubling you…"

He once again avoided my gaze, blushed and said something I didn't quit catch.

"Pardon? Speak slower Demyx please."

His blush deepened and he took a deep breath. "ZexionI'mpregnant!" He said in a rush.

I felt myself blink. "You're… Pregnant?" I asked dumbfounded.

After a few seconds he busted out into tears. "I knew you'd hate me!" He wailed and tried to wrench out of my grip.

That snapped me out of it. I tightened my grip. "No Dem I don't hate you." I said and pulled him into a hug.

"You don't?"

"Nope. Never." I said back.

"So you're not angry? Or mad?"

I rubbed his head. "Why would I? It's wonderful! Even if I don't much care for the timing…"

He buried his head into my shoulder. "Wonderful?… Timing?" He asked tiredly. Poor dear his mood swings must have taken a toll…

I hummed. "Yes wonderful. I _love_ the fact I can have a child with you… And the timing well… This isn't the idea place to raise children…"

He chuckled. "That's what I thought!" He beamed. Good my old Demyx is back.

I chuckled to then laid us both down. "Come on let's go to sleep you must be tired from worrying…"

He nodded and closed his eyes, I fallowed suit. "Hey Zexion?" His voice whispered softly.

"Yes Demyx?"

"What do you think of the name 'Melody'? Oh! Or 'Mahiro'?" He asked excitedly.

I chuckled softly. "Sounds amazing."

* * *

_**SlyFox: Thx to XX-blade for the names!**_


	9. To the Mansion!

**Chapter 9:**

**To the Mansion!**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!? I was ready to find and gut every Vampire in this god damn town!" I flinched with every word Leon yelled.

I shuffled my feet. "I'm sorry…"

"'I'm sorry'? '**I**'**m sorry**'?! Sora, 'I'm sorry' isn't gonna cut it!" He griped his hair in frustration. "How- Why would you do that?" His voice is weak now… It's scary I've never seen him like this… "With Roxas, Demyx, and Namine already missing…" He pulled me into a hug and I stiffened. "… I was so worried…" A normally touching moment scared the hell out of me! T-this wasn't Leon! He's suppose to be yelling at me, not hugging me!

I looked to Riku for help but he just shrugged. "Uh… I know sorry doesn't work but… Riku and I only wanted to find Roxas, and maybe Demyx and Namine…" I muttered.

"And we think we know where they are…" Riku added.

"What?!" Cloud and Leon said at the same time.

* * *

**Xion's POV**

Yuffie yawned and stretched. "_Good that means we_'_re not needed_. _I can go home_." She said the others agreeing. The three turned to leave when they noticed the fourth wasn't fallowing.

"_You're not coming Xion_?" Olette asked.

Xion shook her head. "_No_."

"_Well why not?_" Pence fallowed up in question.

"_Why __**would**__ I_?"

"_To go home_."

Xion's fur fizzed up. "_What _'_home_'? _I am a __stray__ I have no __**home**_…" She said darkly then sighed. "_Besides I made a promise I'd help and I will_, _but if you want to go home you guys can_. _I'm sure your Master_'_s miss you_…"

"_Xion_…"

"_**Just go**_." She hissed the other three nodded and took there leave. She sighed once again then turned into her human form.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

There's a blinding light and where a black kitty once stood, now a human girl did. "Ah! W-what the hell?!" I said freaking out; the others didn't even seem to think it was strange. "W-why aren't you guys even a little freaked out?!"

Riku hugged me from behind. "You have so much to learn about the Monster world…" I shivered as his breath accidentally brushed my ear. "She's a Neko." He then said simply.

"Neko's are cat's that can take on the form of a human relatively easily. The only thin they can't get rid of is their tails and ears." Cloud filled in with more information.

"You all are getting off the subject here." The female said. "You said you guys think you know where they are so where? Also **how** did you find out?"

I looked up at her. "I was worried so Riku took me out looking, and we found their scents."

"And **why** didn't you guys say anything?" Leon asked angerly.

I turned to him. "We _would_ have but when we got here it was already morning so we had to go to sleep, remember?" I reminded him.

The girl coughed to get our attention again. "Okay, okay, so that's settled. Now…" She leaned against the wall. "**Where** are they?"

I felt Riku stiffen. "My old… _house_…" Why's he say it like that?

"And why the hell are they there?!" Leon yelled accusingly. And Riku shifted.

I turned to look at him. "Riku…"

He looked at me sadly. "I… We c…" He sighed then looked to Cloud. "Remember what Axel said? '_You Hunters are killing us like flies so of course we band together_'. Well… We did just… Not in a way most of us where proud of…"

Leon just looked at Riku like he was crazy and Cloud cocked his head. "Explain…?" Cloud asked sitting.

Riku sighed and looked away. "I wasn't there the whole time, but in my time there I picked up on a few things… It was started by Xemnas a Viviblix, Viviblix's can bring the dead to fight for them, he can also see premonitions, he is our-there leader. Then there's Xigbar a Kurisock, shadow dweller and manipulator, don't know how he got there. Xaldin a Lich, not sure what that is but that's all he says he is, and I don't know how he got there either… Then there's Vexen, Ice Nymph."

Cloud's eyes widened. "W-what? Mr. Vexen? Why didn't I sense him?!" He asked… I got a feeling it was more to himself.

Riku shrugged. "He's around so many chemicals that's _literally _his sent." He explained. "Anyways… There's also Lexaeus who is a mix between heaven-knows-what and a… Golem…" Shudder. "Zexion'd be next you guys already know what he is, and I know he got there after his care taker Ansem… Abandoned him… Saix, simple enough he's a werewolf, he came with Axel. So of course Axel's next, again you already know him, I think they have some past but I'm not sure neither ever told there story… Luxord he's a Shape-shifter and gambler, apparently he made a bet with Xemnas and lost, the first and last time he's **ever** lost… Marluxia's a Garden Nymph; he was dropped off there and only stays because his '_babies_' are there. And finally Larxene a Geier, bends lightning, wouldn't say why she's there but is quick to cut others down."

"Wait Larxene?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said not seeing my point.

"That's Demyx and Namine's step-sister." I said.

Cloud though seemed to be wondering along different lines. "A Geier, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How- this is bizarre! None of these Monster's are suppose to inhabit this part of the world…"

Riku shrugged. "Does it matter? Really does anything I've said really mattered?" He asked and something in me broke.

"'Does it matter'? Of course it does! Everything you've said just proves we need to save them **now**!" I yelled and he flinched, but to be honest I don't care! My brother, not to mention two of my friends, could be dead! And he thinks it's all unimportant!

I was surprised when Leon stood quickly. "He's right let's go."


	10. The Escape

_**SlyFox: OMG! I'm **__**so**__** sorry for not updating in a while but school and my YouTube got in the way… You can find the video here: **__** watch?v=28kxtcaLkBk**__** and yes its Kingdom Hearts **__**J ANYWAYS on with the show!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**The Escape**

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I jerked up from my sleep. _Someone's here_…_ I can sense it_… I looked down to see Demyx snuggled into my side, and it took everything in me to remember _someone_ woke me up. I carefully removed myself from his grasp and swiftly moved to my window. I leaned against the wall next to it and drew the certain slightly to see outside. It was no use it was too dark… I closed my eyes and concentrated on the figures. There are five in all… Four are familiar, but not enough… Wait… Riku?! My eyes snapped open. What's he doing back here? Are they here too… I gasped and quickly walked over to Demyx, shaking him awake.

"Wha?" He asked groggily.

I quickly went over to the door, but not before I whispered an explanation. "Riku's here. I think he's here to rescue you and Roxas, and possibly Axel and I."

His eyes widened and he got up as quickly as he could. He may have only conserved 48 hours ago but Nymphs pregnancy moves faster, and as I learned earlier from a book, for the males it's even faster…

We made our way quietly to Axel's room, hopping Roxas was there too, and they weren't doing anything…

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I was on Roxas licking the outer shell of his ear.

"A-Axel~" He moaned out quietly.

I smirked and nipped his ear softly. "Yes?" I asked/purred. "What is it Roxy?"

He glared weakly panting. "Don't play that shit! You know _exactly_ what!"

I smirked and just as I was about to take off his shirt there was a knock at his door. "God damn it. Who the hell-?"

Roxas shot up immediately, knocking me over. "It might be Demyx. I hope he's okay…" He said quickly going to the door ignoring my pout. I was angry about being interrupted but after what happened earlier… If it isn't Demyx or Zexion though I'm lighting them on fire! Luckily it was.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything-" You did. "-But Riku's here."

What?! Roxas gasped. "Is Sora with him?!" He whispered loudly trying not to alert the others.

Zexion shrugged. "I'm not sure all I know is he's not alone."

"How many?" Roxas asked seriously.

"Five."

"Five?" Roxas looked confused. "I don't understand. Four maybe…"

I looked to my blonde. "Why would four make more sense?" I asked confused.

"Because then it could be Riku, Sora, Leon, and Cloud…" He trailed off. "Either way." He shook his head. "We need to get Namine too."

"I-I'll get her." Demyx said and turned to leave but stopped gripping his stomach. "N-not now…" He whispered softly. Is he… Talking to his baby?

"No Demyx she's up two flights of stairs, and I don't want you hurt." Zexion explained to Demyx softly. "I'll g-"

I jumped in here. "I'll get her." I said quickly, and then turned to Roxas. "I'll be right down, so just go." I told him and waited for a nod. When he gave me a nod I quickly turned and ran up the stairs, cursing that I still was wearing my mission boots, as they clicked on the marvel stairs.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I glared at the place that had once been my home- No **prison**. Tonight I, my mate, and three others will attempt to break out five 'members'. I breathed in a shaky breath. This is going to be difficult. That's why earlier I let my presents be sensed to a certain level of power I knew only Zexion'd sense… Hopefully he has the other's ready…

"Riku…" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my brunette. Once he saw he had my attention he took in a shaking breath. "Is… Is it okay to be scared?…" He asked shakingly.

I looked on blankly. He's scared… I smiled and nodded. "Yes Sora its okay to be scared… It's a normal feeling…" I said gently.

He smiled weakly. "O-okay…"

"Sora, Riku, hurry up." Leon whispered sharply. Gunblade tightly in his hand. Sora went to get closer to him but I stopped him. Leon glared. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed obviously angerly I stopped Sora.

"That." I motioned to his weapon.

"What about it?" He growled.

"You put angel inscriptions on it. If me or Sora get too close it'll burn us like the sun." I explained to Sora, glaring at Leon softly. What kind of hunter doesn't remember that?!

He looked taken back, but quickly shook it off. "I-"

"Two monsters are approaching and another…" Cloud said.

"Our targets?" Xion asked.

"Maybe…" Cloud looked at me. "You're better at this then me… Can you tell whose coming?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "It's… Zexion, Demyx… And… Roxas…" Everyone let out a breath of relief. "But…"

"But?"

There's another I can't tell how many but… It's… Inside of Demyx?… I shook my head. "Nothing." It's not possible…

Leon shook his head. "Right. Let's go." He said putting his Gunblade back in its holder sense it seems there's no need for it…

We were going in slowly, but… It seems Sora had a different idea, quickly running up to his twin. "Roxas!"

Roxas ran to meet him halfway and grabbed him in a hug. "Sora… I missed you."

Sora let some tears leak. "I missed you too that's why I searched for you…"

"Sora…"

"And Riku helped!" He said happily breaking away from the embrace he shared with his twin. I had to smile at my lover's excitement. "We're here to take you all home." A confused look then crossed his face. "Where are Namine and Axel?"

"Axel's getting Namine." Roxas explained happily.

"Oh is he? I don't think so considering I stopped that traitor." I growled. **Xemnas**.


	11. Running away

**Chapter 11:**

**Running Away**

**Riku's POV**

I growled at the older Viviblix, my fangs barred. "What did you do to them!?" I demanded, claws now baring my hands in a fighting stance.

He just chuckled. "As you can see…" He snapped his fingers and warped Namine and Axel to us. Both had there hands tied and had gags in. Namine was shaking with fear, were as Axel was thrashing trying to get out glaring at Xemnas. "I tied them up."

"Axel!" Roxas cried from behind me.

"N-Namine!" I heard Demyx's restrained voice. Zexion's holding him back?

That's about the time I noticed that Axel was trying to use his fire but couldn't. "What'd you do to them!?"

He smirked, god I wish I could slap it off, but I knew I couldn't. The only hope of us getting out of here now would be to catch him off guard, which was nearly impossible… "I drained their powers. As a matter as a fact…" He turned to Axel. "You might want to stop Fire Boy or you'll extort yourself, which would **kill** you…" He now turned to where I guess Roxas is. "Though I do admit it'd be amusing to see your lover's reaction." I heard a chocked sob from Roxas then a muffled cry. Axel stopped moving and just sagged himself.

"How dare you!" Leon growled and leaped towards Xemnas Gunblade in hand.

"No don't-!" I went to warn but it was too late. Xemnas had blocked the attack with a wave of his hand. Leon was shocked with an electric bolt, making him scream in pain. Leon fell to the ground where Sora and Cloud quickly rushed over.

Xemnas let out a dark chuckle. "Pathetic. However, I must thank you for returning our pet and bringing me the other Keyblader, _Hunter_." I let out another deep growl. He is _not _getting **my** mate, I'll gut him!

"This guy's a creep." I heard Xion whisper next to me.

Zexion came to stand a little in front of me. "You don't know half of it." He commented to Xion before summoning his Lexicon. "Shall we try Riku?"

I nodded I want to bust his skull out. "Yeah let's do it." Zexion gave a nod, and Xion stepped forward. If I could think of anything other then my anger then I'd have to wonder. What's a Neko going to do?

**Sora's POV**

What are they doing, didn't they see what happened to Leon!? "Sora let's get Leon out of the way." Cloud said snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and helped him get Leon away from whatever was about to happen. "Roxas, Demyx, get back now!" He barked the order to the two stunned blondes, who both complied numbly.

I checked them both but didn't get a response from either, but I can understand. Roxas' lover was captured and tied up, and mine and Demyx's are about to fight to get him back. I turned to look on just as Riku and Xion jumped at Xemnas, while Zexion was mumbling in a language I didn't know under his breath.

I feared for Riku as he leaps towards Xemnas, and I closed my eyes tight not wanting to see my lover get hurt like my uncle has. I waited for his scream of pain, it happened a second later, but to my surprise it wasn't my lover who screamed. I opened my eyes to see Xemnas on his knees.

Riku kicked his head and he fell with an 'oomph!', Riku smirked and turned to Zexion. "Nice new spell."

Zexion nodded smiling. "I thought I needed some new ones and when I found a magica decreaser… Well… How could I resist?" He finished off and went to Demyx in a hurry.

Riku then turned to me and smiled, and I smiled back, but I stayed holding Roxas so he wouldn't rush over to Axel. He nodded and turned to Xion. "Help me untie Axel and Namine?" He asked

Xion smiled and nodded, letting her claws out. "Of course."

As they went to untie the two I noticed a movement in the corner of my eyes. I turned to see Xemnas getting up; he noticed my gaze and turned to me smirking. I went to yell, but he whispered something and I couldn't speak. I tried to move Roxas to get him to notice, but he had fainted at some point.

I looked on ready to cry as Xemnas summoned a dark orb and approached Riku, Xion, Axel, and Namine.

That's when I noticed that Xion's ear twitched, and she slowly stopped, finishing with Namine's ropes she held onto her and kept her in place.

I saw Namine's confused face…

And I have to say I'm confused too…

**Xion's POV**

I placed my hands onto the blonde girls shoulder… I think she's 'Namine'? "Don't move." I whispered softly to her.

She looked at me confused and was ready to ask me something, but I shushed her. I looked over to Riku, who was still cutting Axel's ropes. So he hasn't noticed?… Then it's up to me I guess…

I straightened and took one hand off of her shoulder, and held it by my side… Wait for it… Wait… **Now**! "Riku look out!" I summoned my Keyblade and knocked Xemnas down, but not for long.

He got up quickly. "You're a Keyblader?!" He said shocked.

I growled. "So? What of it?!"

That's when I heard Zexion's voice in my head. '_We need to leave now!_'

'_**Why?**_'

'_I don't know why but he's obsessed with Keybladers_. _That's why he wants Sora and Roxas, and now probably you too…_'

My eyes widened and I gulped. "Riku get the others and run."

"No." He said. "I'm not leaving you here." He finished untying Axel. "Axel go to Roxas he needs you." The redhead went to object. "Now Axel!" Riku growled.

And after a minute the redhead nodded. "Right." He went to get Roxas from Sora's arms.

Sora stood. "… Riku…"

"Go Sora, run."

Sora stepped back. "I-"

"You all are going nowhere!" Xemnas stood, and I raised my Keyblade again. I was ready to strike until he grabbed my wrist. "I won't let you!"

"Let. Her. Go!" Riku attacked Xemnas' neck.

"Ahhhh! You fucking leach!" He turned and knocked Riku off. "Enough!" He called the darkness and captured Riku in a prison.

"R-Riku!" Sora cried.

My ears fell at the pain in his voice. I turned to them. "You guys leave now!" I yelled, and turned to be met with a smirk.

"They can try." Xemnas chuckled and put me in a prison too. "But soon **all** Monsters will bow to me. I'll send some of my members after them, and once their back, I'll…" His smirk widened. "Well let's just say they'll _beg_ to even kiss my boots, especially those traders."

I growled. "You won't get away with this!"

He let out a dark chuckle. "I already have."


	12. An Old Tail

**Chapter 12:**

**An Old Tail**

**Sora's POV**

Leon gently set me down on my bed. He had to get over the pain of the electricity to carry me; once it became apparent I wasn't moving. I had tried but I couldn't… "I'm sorry Sora…" He said weakly, whipped some of my tears and ruffled my hair. He closed the curtains tight, and then went to the door. "I hope you feel better tomorrow…"

I highly doubt that… I turned over and more tears fell…

**Roxas' POV**

I jolted awake and looked around prepared for the worse, but to my surprise I was… In my room… H-how?

I was shocked when I was tackled into a hug. Someone's arms wrapped around me tightly, and there head buried into my neck. "Thank god." Axel? "I was so worried…" Worried? Why?

I pushed him away and went to speak, but nothing came out… I grasped my throat and looked at Axel with a scared expression.

He smiled sadly. "You can't speak right now… Xemnas hit you and Sora with a silencing spell. It'll wear off… Just give it time okay?" I nodded, my questions can wait. I smiled and let go off my throat, wrapped my arms around Axel's neck, and pulled him down. Once he was lying down I snuggled up to him. "You tired?" He asked. I nodded yawning. I heard him chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good. I could use a nap anyways…" I smiled once more before drifting off into sleep.

**Demyx's POV**

I was restless. I'm pacing back and forth thinking over what had just happened…

"Demyx, you need to relax."

I turned and saw Zexion coming down that stairs to join me in the living room. "Is Namine okay?" I asked worried for my sister.

Zexion nodded. "She's asleep right now as we speak. She has some rope lines around her wrist, but her blood flow will get rid of those in seven hours or so…" He explained, and then came to wrap his arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Now please relax…"

I let out a sad chuckle. "How can I? After all that…" I ran a hand through his hair. "And all I could do was watch. I was so worried for all of you, and…" I stopped and sighed. "What'd I do without you? I can't do this alone; I didn't even _know_ this was possible for me." I said frustrated.

"**Calm down**." Zexion said sterner.

"Why?!" I yelled angerly. Damn hormones and damn, well, everything!

"Because it might cause you to go into labor!" He yelled at me. I felt my eyes widen.

I started shaking. "I-I… I'll try…" I rasped out, trying to calm.

"Labor?" I looked over to see Cloud standing there.

Zexion sighed as he sat me down on the couch then sat next to me. "It's a long story Cloud." He said simply. "It'd involve some things you didn't know happened and were discovered there…"

Cloud pulled an arm chair over. "Then you should start now. Riku told us what he knew but it wasn't much so if you could fill in the blanks of that too I'd appreciate it, so next time we know what to expect…"

"Where's Namine? I left her with you." Zexion dismissed. Is he trying to change the subject on Cloud?

"Namine's in the guest room, sorry you two will be out here. And before you ask…" He held up four fingers. "Leon dropped Sora off in his room, Axel's with Roxas in Roxas' room, and Leon's in his room resting his wounds because I threatened him otherwise. So…" He put his hand down and leaned forward. "Where would you like to begin?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I saw Zexion frown. "Fine…"

**Sora's POV**

I rolled over again and sighed. Dawn's approaching and I know it so I'm trying to go to sleep but I can't… It's no use… I sat up and rubbed my head, contemplating what to do next, when I noticed my bedside dresser had a dower open. I leaned over and opened it more and pulled what was sticking up out. An envelope? I tuned it in my hand and noticed my name and Riku's on it. Did Riku mean to give this to me? I turned it over again and opened it. To my surprise a crown shaped necklace fell out. I looked at it closely for awhile, and then went back to the envelope to find two pieces of paper.

_Dear Sora,_

_If you are reading this now then the worst has happened. I knew something would go wrong and I sincerely hope that whatever happened it was to me and not you. I know, I know, you're thinking that if I knew then __**why**__ did I go? Simple; I hoped it wouldn't. This is what you do to me Sora, I haven't hoped in years for anything, and for that I thank you._

_Now moving on, I bet you're wondering what that necklace is and what's it for. Well it's for you, and I hope you'll wear it. It's part of the legends that I was told at Destiny Islands when I was little. I know you grow up there too, and I'm sure you've heard the Paopu fruit one (and I hope we can test that one out one day), but this one was forgotten over the years._

_There are two parts to this tale, the knight, and the king. The sacrificed and the given. Now once Destiny Islands was part of a Kingdom, this Kingdom was called Kingdom Hearts, and like all Kingdoms there was a king. The king of Kingdom Hearts was a nice man and extremely likable he could fight, but admittedly wasn't that good. Now his knight usually stayed hidden, he was and excellent fighter. One day however, the Kingdom was brought to its knees by an unknown group of people, on had managed to get the king to blade-point. Just as he was about to end the king, the knight jumped in and fought. Unfortunately, the knight died in that battle, and the unknown group disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. The king had set peace between the lands, and then separated them. His royal guards trained families still remain, though they are hidden._

_When I was at Destiny Islands one of them visited me. His name was Terra and he told me to join when I was old enough, this of course I never got to do, and to give this to someone I wish to have protected. And I want you to have this Sora, when you can go seek help from someone wearing the knight's symbol. The knight's symbol looks like an 'X'. They shall help you._

_That's all I can say now because we're leaving in two minutes. I hope we come back together and I can tell you this story myself, but if not…_

_I love you So-So._

_Love_

_-Riku_

The note fell from my hands, new tears leaked as I reran the letter through my head. I then grasped the necklace tight. And finally once I'd calmed down I put it around my neck. The sun shined over it, and it was then I realized it was dawn. I pulled the curtains tighter, and lay down again. And this time to my surprise I started to drift off into sleep, clenching the necklace.

…Please let me find a knight to help…


	13. Chained

**Chapter 13:**

**Chained**

* * *

**Xion's POV**

* * *

I awoke with a violent cough; my body was sagged down, hands being held up above my head. I looked up at them. Oh cuffs! I can get out of here! I went to change but was caught off guard when a large shock stopped me. "AHH!" I yelled out in pain, back arching, fangs coming out, and tail frailling then fizzing. Then it stopped. I panted to catch my breath. "W-what? I don't-"

"The more you try to change the worse it'll get…"

Who?! I looked up to see Riku and almost breathed a sigh of relief until I noticed his own situation. His hands and legs were chained to the floor, barley an inch apart, and there was a chocker on his neck that had a chain that led up. I tried to see where it went up to, but when I looked up, it seemed to go on forever. I gulped. "W-where are we?" I asked softly looking to him slowly due to a sharp pain in my neck.

He let out a sad chuckle. "Welcome to hell… We're in the mansion's basement…"

But that'd mean… "How-" I cut myself off when I noticed he was bleeding. I gulped. "U-um… You're b-bleeding…" I said worryingly.

He looked away from me. "It could have been worse… Xemnas is in a good mood it'd seem…"

My ears fell. "O-oh…" I too looked to my side now. "So what's he going to do to us now?…"

"Force you to do as he says, use me as bait for Sora, and then kill me."

I flinched a little. How can he say it like it's the simplest thing in the world? "… Why would he kill you?"

Riku looked to me and gave a dead smile. "It's obvious. What owner wants a disobedient pet?" I heard him make a weak growl on instinct. "That's all I ever was… And…" He chocked back a sob. "And just when I felt… felt loved… He-he… He has to fucking ruin it again!" Now he's letting his tears out. "N-now that he has me again and knows my ties, he'll use it to his advantage, once he has what he wants I'm useless. And if that doesn't work… If Sora refuses, he'll… He'll… K-kill h-him…"

I completely looked away now, he's a mess and no one should see him like this except his lover. I know Vampire laws so I- Wait. "How'd he find out you been mated?"

Riku completely broke now. "He wanted… To punish me, but he noticed my mating brand… He saw I was Sora's and now he-"

I couldn't hear him anymore past his tears and cries. I looked more intensely at the wall. Please someone get us out…

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

* * *

Cloud slouched in his chair and buried his face into his hand. "How…How am I going to explain to your parents that not only do you and Namine have powers, but you're pregnant?…" He said mostly to himself, but I heard it, and from the was Demyx shifted he had heard too.

Now see **this** is why I tried to get him to bud out. I sighed quietly. Oh well…

"I-it was an accident…" Demyx mumbled.

"That doesn't help!" Cloud said glaring at Demyx.

I glared back and took a now tarried eyed Demyx into my arms, cradling him protectively. "First off leave Demyx the fuck alone, no one needs him to have another episode. Second **you're** the one how _wanted_ to know, and had me tell you. Third it wasn't planned, if it was it wouldn't have been at a time where we thought we weren't getting out, we did want to have a kid there. And finally you don't **need** to tell them about the powers, though it would help to explain the baby their son's about to have. Even you should know that." I finished off with a huff.

Cloud just sat there for a while clearly thinking over what I just said. Finally after a minute or two he sighed. "You're right, you're right, and I'm sorry. It was just… Shocking…" I nodded in understandment. He looked down to where Demyx was now breathing evenly, falling asleep somewhere along the line, and smiled. He walked away then came back with a big blanket and three pillows, he dropped them next to the couch then walked to the windows pulling them shut. "The couch unfolds into a bed…" He said then turned to me. "Will you need any help?" He asked pointing to Demyx in my lap.

I shook my head. "No I got it." I gently levitated Demyx out of my grip and pulled the couch out.

Cloud chuckled. "Okay." He went to the stairs. "If you need me I'll be in Leon's room." He waited for a nod then went upstairs.

I quickly finished making the bed and gently lowered Demyx onto it. I tucked him in, then tucked myself in, and let sleep take me.

* * *

**Xigbar's POV**

* * *

I was preparing for my class in a little when Xemnas came in. I looked to him in shock. "What's up dude?" I asked, he's never came to see anyone this early.

"You're skipping you job today." He said simply. "I have a mission for you." He handed me a briefing folder then left.

I sighed in annoyance. Just great I have to quit a job I get paid for, to do a job that I don't get paid for. Xemnas promised it'd be worth it. But, man, he promises a lot of things now in days.

I opened my folder and was greeted with faces I knew… I went to each profile and looked at the bottom to see what he wanted me to do.

Sora: Capture

Roxas: Capture

Leon: Disposable

Cloud: Disposable

Axel: Kill on sight

Zexion: Kill on sight

Demyx:

I froze.

Demyx:

…

Kill on sight

…


	14. Quest

_**SlyFox: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I just got back from Colorado, and while I was there I had no computer to do anything with… Sigh… Oh well let move on!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Quest**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

* * *

"You can't seriously be leaving! Do you even know where you're going?!" Roxas yelled at me. We were in his room, him and Axel on his bed, and I sat on his computer desk.

I sighed and fingered the necklace nervously. "No I don't know where, but I **am** leaving. They're the only ones I can think to help us, because if you don't remember we had to run away last time we faced Xemnas… We… We can't do this alone again."

"We aren't alone! We can all fight him, if we need to." Roxas replied angerly.

"_If_?!" I glared at him. "Roxas there is no _if_! My mate is in there for fucks sake! Not to mention Xion! It's been **two days**, Roxas. **Two**** fucking days**! I've waited and thought this over. God knows what Riku and Xion could be going through right now… And we may not be alone, but hardly any of us can fight. Leon is still having trouble _standing_, Demyx is pregnant, Cloud himself says he hasn't fought in years, and me and you are helpless! The only people that even have a chance are Axel and Zexion!" I yelled back, I could feel my own face turn an angry red.

"I-"

"He has a point." Axel said softly. I looked to him shocked that someone was on my side.

Roxas looked back clearly still steamed. "And what, pray tell, _is_ his point?"

"We can't fight back and only god knows what Xemnas has done to them in two days…"

Roxas glared. "**We** where there for more then two days!"

Axel glared back. "**It was different**!" He growled. "Even when we spoke out to him, he just assumed it was because we were mated, _not _traitors. And that's how he views Riku. Then there's Xion, who he knows is a Keyblader and he's seen how she acts and knows she won't join willingly." He sighed when Roxas still showed the same emotion. "Look Roxas you don't know Xemnas like I do… I may not have been the first… But I know he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants, and **hates **traitors… If… If this even has a little chance of getting help… Then we should go for it…"

Roxas sighed expression loosening a little. "I still don't like it…"

Now I decided to stand up from the chair. "Roxas… I didn't come here for your approval. I came to _tell_ you. Whether you like it or not, I'm going." I finished and walked out the room leaving my gasping brother in my wake. I never did anything without his or Leon's permission. I grabbed the crown once again, and gave a weak smile. There's a first time for everything… Right?… With that I used my speed to leave the house without anyone realizing…

* * *

_**SlyFox: Sorry it's so short, but that's all I have in mind right now…**_


	15. Glimmer of Hope

**Chapter 15:**

**Glimmer of Hope**

**Riku's POV**

"Jesus…" I heard Xion mumble as Xemnas slammed me to the floor and chained me back up. I'm pretty sure I'm coughing out more blood then I'm bleeding.

"Worthless." Xemnas spat at me kicking me in my, already broken, ribs again. I couldn't yell in pain. I can't even cry anymore… And sadly… I'm losing hope of seeing Sora again… I hope he got my note…

I saw Xemnas' feet turn to face Xion, fallowed by a quiet growl from her. She's probably scared the same thing that'd happen to me would happen to her, but I **know** it won't. We've been here about… Four days, I'd guess… He's beaten me to my limits and never laid a hand on her. In hopes she'd willingly join, I guess…

His feet left my view as he approached her. "And what of you?"

"What _about_ me?" I hear the venom in her voice.

"Are you ready to join my ranks?"

**Sora's POV**

I sighed sadly sliding into a park bench next to the boat station. I was hopping that I could find a knight descendent in town, but so far no luck… I looked at the ground and nervously raked my knuckles together. I'm gonna leave for Destiny Islands and search there once it's night again. I only hope I'll make it there before sunrise, that's why I only search for a hour, I need to get going if I'm gonna make it there in time.

I heard foot steps approach but stayed seated, probably just someone passing by… "You okay?" I saw two feet come into my vision, and I looked up to see not one but three people. The one who had asked the question was the only girl of the three. "You look depressed…"

"Careful Aqua…" Said a blonde who looked oddly like my brother. He looked at me half glaring half judgingly. "He's one of _them_."

Aqua turned and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on Ven if he was gonna attack he'd already have done it. Besides he won't." She looked at me with a soft smile. "Right?"

I just nodded dumbly."Tch." Ven looked to the other (much taller) male. "You're with me right, Terra?"

Terra shrugged. "Aqua knows what she's doing Ven."

… Wait… Terra… Terra! I automatically stood up. "Y-you're Terra?" I asked shakily.

He blinked a couple of times obviously confused by my actions, but I couldn't help it! This is the _exact _guy who Riku wrote about! "Um… Yeah…"

I could seriously cry tears of joy right now, but I don't see how'd that help, so I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm Sora Strife, and I'm so glad I found you!"

"Glad you found Terra?"

"How do you know Terra!?"

Terra scratched the back of his neck. "Um… Do I know y-" He stopped and reached out to grab my necklace. "Where'd you get this- um- Sora?"

Aqua and Ven seemed to notice too, because they looked at me questionly. "As I said I'm Sora Strife, and I came looking for you, because my boyfriend's in trouble. I was hoping you could help, because…" I dug into my pocket and retreated the letter, handing it to Terra. "He gave it to me in hopes I could find you for help…" I finished watching Terra read over (Ven and Aqua reading over his shoulder) the note I must've read a thousand times, holding my breath nervously…

Aqua was the first to finish reading and smiled sweetly at me once she realized I was nervous.

Ven was second to finish and lost all distrust in his eyes when he looked at me.

Then finally Terra, who smirked, refolded the note and gave it back to me. "You know what this means Knights." I was confused when they all got down and kneeled. "We shall charge when ready, your Majesty."

**Zexion's POV**

"And you didn't stop him!" Leon yelled angerly at Roxas. I sighed closing my book with one hand. This house is _too_ loud. I felt Demyx flinch and squeezed his had comfortingly. Three day's since we've escaped that means Demyx is… Six days in… And with the fact he's not only a Nymph, but a Water Nymph that means he's expecting anytime now. This aura is not good for his and the baby's health so I stood.

When I did everyone in the room (Axel, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Namine, Demyx, and of course I) I didn't disconnect my and Demyx's hands and pulled him up. "You guys are sending such bad aura, that it's bad for both Demyx and the baby. And since you all," I said all, but looked to Leon. "We're gonna go for a walk." I said dragging Demyx out the door. "We'll be back."

Once the door was closed and we were out of earshot Demyx looked at me scared. "W-why are we going out in public?! Aren't you scared people will see me like this?" He said motioning to his stomach.

"Its 1:00 AM on a Monday so no one should be out. Besides… I need to talk to you, and it's _very_ important."

I saw him blush in the corner of our eyes as we walked side by side… The walk was in quiet until we got to a park and sat down. "Demyx… You're noticed you're pregnancy is going quickly, right?"

Demyx nodded and rubbed his stomach smiling. "Yeah… I'm not sure **how **quick, but I've noticed. I mean, I only had morning sickness once! And my hormones have already calmed down. It's like I'm…"

"Ready to give birth." I finish. "Demyx you could give birth any moment now once it reaches the 168th hour, you'll be ready. Normal Nymphs usually take a month, but you're a water Nymph. And as such your pregnancy, like your blood stream, speeded up 2 fold. I regret not knowing when the conceiving was, that'd make it easy to figure the time out to the millisecond. Then-" I rambled on until I noticed his hand came to rest on my leg.

"It's okay…" He leaned his head onto my shoulder. "We'll do fine. As long as you're with me, I can make it through anything." He said softly smiling to no where in particular, and I couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
